


Kiigoshi is my comfort ship and I will write about them

by VastoVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I might do more AUs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, OT3, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rare Ship, Will search prompts too, comfort ship, just in case, oneshots, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastoVoid/pseuds/VastoVoid
Summary: Just some drafts, oneshots and headcanons about a relationship between Gonta, Kiibo and Ryoma.I love them and they're my comfort OT3.But yeah, I might be awful at writing, but they make me really happy and I just love writing about them!Also! It's okay if you don't like the ship! Just stay civil and don't throw hate in the comments. I am sure your ship is also lovely!And if you like the ship but doesn't like how I portray them and want to do your own take on it, then please do! I would love to see your own work about them!I hope you're having a great day! See ya!
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/K1-B0, Hoshi Ryoma/K1-B0, K1-B0/Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Kiigoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. We really should be cuddling with a robot!

**Author's Note:**

> It's small, I know...  
> But I just wanted to write some cuddly stuff!  
> I don't really have a big creativity, but I really liked how it came out!

Cuddles are nice, right? You can be either a big spoon or a little spoon!

Well, in this case, you can be a giga spoon, a big spoon, or a little spoon.

Most of the time, Gonta is the giga spoon, Kiibo is the big spoon and Ryoma is the little spoon.

When they cuddle, they would watch movies and TV programs while maybe eating something like cake or even drinking some hot chocolate, even better if it was in the middle of a cold, winter night.

Cold.

That was how Kiibo’s body was.

Cold thanks to his robotic body.

Kiibo loves cuddling with his boyfriends, but it makes him a little sad that he is the only one that can’t help with the production of heat and actually contributes to the cold night.

Ryoma and Gonta are always saying that they don’t mind, that they still love cuddling with their favorite robot and they want him to be present in the cuddling sections whenever he can, but Kiibo wished he could keep his lovers warm and safe…

… And that’s why he was returning from Miu’s lab! He requested that the inventor installed a new upgrade on his body and after doing some favors to the girl (he kept reminding the girl that he was already in a relationship and wouldn’t do any kind of profanity. Whenever he said that, Miu would explode in “I KNOW! YOU’RE SUCH A VIRGIN BOTTOM!”), he had it all ready and was confident that it would all go right, even sending a message to both Ryoma and Gonta so they could meet the robot in his dorm.

“Oh! Kiibo has arrived! Gonta is happy to see Kiibo! He also received Kiibo’s message and is wondering what it is!” Gonta was by Kiibo’s dorm door, a bright smile on his face while he looked at the robot and waved his hand towards the same.

“Hey Kiibo, nice to see you. You said it was some kind of surprise, huh?” Ryoma was right by Gonta’s side, hiding his face with his hat and looking right at Kiibo. Back then, Kiibo would fear that action a little, but now? He finds it cute.

“Greetings, Ryoma and Gonta! I indeed have a surprise.” Kiibo would place both of his hands on his hips, quite proud of his new improvement. “And for that, we shall go to my room.” He points at the door, opening it and inviting the other two Ultimates inside.

Gonta and Ryoma had been here before and nothing much changed: A cozy place full of advanced technology and a small area where Kiibo would recharge himself.

The only new thing in the room was a big bed by the wall with blue sheets that would have the pattern of green non-straight lines that would fade to the sides, quite like they were glowing without any type of real shine.

Kiibo closes the door, locking it so no one would interrupt his plan. It was a plan to make his lovers happy and he would hate it if it failed, especially since Kokichi and Miu would tend to get in the middle of their dates a lot to “catch them on the act.”

Kiibo will never understand their curiosity about his, Gonta’s and Ryoma’s relationship.

“Huh… New bed?” Ryoma looks at the bed, quite confused by the existence of it there. “It’s nice looking. Matches you.”

Kiibo blushes a little, sitting on the bed. “Thank you for the compliment. The motive that I have called you two here is related to the bed.” He takes a deep breath (does he even need that? Doesn’t matter. It helps him calm down.) and stretches his arms towards the other two, making grabby hands like a small child. “I request cuddling!” His small blush became bigger as he tried to hide his face with his ‘neck walls’ (I don’t know how to call that).

The Entomologist and the tennis player shared a look before joining their boyfriend in bed.

Gonta being the giga spoon, Kiibo being the big spoon and Ryoma being the little spoon.

**_Cuddling section: Start!_ **

After a small while (probably one minute and a half), Kiibo decided to finally say something in the middle of the comforting silence. “I…” He started, gathering the attention of the other boys in the room. “I have requested that you two arrived so I could show a surprise…”

“Gonta likes surprising cuddle! He thanks Kiibo for surprise!” Gonta gently places his head over Kiibo’s, careful so he won’t break the Robot’s antenna.

“W-well… That’s not the only surprise!” He was nervous. Why was he nervous? They’re his boyfriends! They won’t judge! But he doesn’t want to let them down… He wants it to be a good surprise! Wait, should he have baked a cake? Maybe it will all go wrong…

Before his thoughts can keep going, a small hand reaches towards Kiibo’s cheek, gently caressing him. “Hey, Kiibo? Take your time, ok? I’m sure your surprise is great.” Some people thought it was quite funny or even strange that a small person like Ryoma had such a deep voice, but Ryoma’s voice was one of Kiibo’s favorites, it was right there along with Gonta’s in the first place of ‘The Best Voices Around The World (In Kiibo’s Opinion).’

He takes a deep breath again, hugging Ryoma a little tighter but still gentle enough to not hurt the other. “Well… I have visited Miu and requested some improvements on my body!”

Ryoma’s expression didn’t change, but Kiibo could feel that he was a little skittish about this. “Miu, huh? I just hope that it is nothing bad.” He lays his head on Kiibo’s chest, pulling his hat over part of his face while chewing on the candy in his mouth.

“I can 100% confirm that this is not something inappropriate! It is a simple upgrade that I requested her to do.” After saying that, Kiibo decides that _‘it is now or never!’_ and activates it.

His body was becoming warm. Not in a hurtful way, but in a nice, cozy manner…

“Oh. This is actually… Pretty nice.” The tennis player snuggled against Kiibo as the robot held him close, slowly closing his eyes.

“Gonta agrees… Kiibo feels nice…” Gonta snuggled closer to the robot, holding both boys gently with his big arms.

Kiibo smiled, leaning on Gonta and bringing Ryoma closer as well… It was like they were trying to become one by snuggling by how much they would try to get even more near each other’s touch. Did Kiibo cared? Nope. As long as Ryoma and Gonta were okay, he was okay too.

Not only that, but cuddling is nice!

It was one of Kiibo’s favorite activities!

He gets to be with his favorite people while sharing the comfortable silence around them, with nobody else to disturb…

Well, someone knocked on the door once, maybe twice? Kiibo didn’t care since right now, he was busy.

He was busy cuddling with his boyfriends.

…

Oh. They’re sleeping.

...

Sleepy boyfriends.

Kiibo was busy cuddling with his sleepy boyfriends.


	2. Apocalypse AU - (Alter Ego!Gonta and Alter Ego!Ryoma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a separate book but I can't write good stories so...  
> It's now a small Oneshot.
> 
> WARNING: It's a Zombie Apocalypse AU so there will be depictations of bodies, bruises and stuff.

The world was way nicer back then.  
You could go out with your friends, take your dog for a walk, eat some ice cream by the park…  
Just good old days and nice past nights where the only thing you wanted was to go back home and rest with the ones you love, maybe even watch a movie while talking about what happened towards the day…  
But now? Things were different...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A robot would walk in the middle of a deserted street, holding an open laptop that had the screen faced to the front, as if he was showing the destruction around him.  
But to who?

“La, la, la~!” A voice came out of the laptop, singing over the sound of falling buildings and burning cars. A soft humming could also be heard from the item, singing along with the first voice as the robot looked around, searching for any kind of harmful activity. “Kiibo? Will Kiibo sing along with Gonta and Ryoma?”

“Huh?” The robot, apparently named ‘Kiibo’, turned the laptop so he could look at the screen. It showed two chibi avatars: one with wild, green hair, round glasses, a brown tuxedo, and a small box to hold bugs hanging at the avatar’s side. The other one had big and black eyes, some kind of prison clothing that was black with blue stripes (or would it be blue with black stripes?) and over it was a black leather jacket. He also wore a hat with what looked like two spiky cat ears and some kind of symbol painted in blue, it was like two tennis rackets crossing each other… A candy was held between his lips.

“Gonta was wondering if Kiibo would sing with Gonta and Ryoma!” The one with green hair said in a happy tone, it seems he was ‘Gonta’.

“I don’t consider my humming to be singing honestly…” The last one, probably ‘Ryoma’, answered as big sweat drops appeared on his head comically. “But if you want to call it singing, then go ahead, big guy.” Ryoma closed his eyes, apparently satisfied.

“Well, I would sing along-” Kiibo started, but was interrupted by a loud crash in some trash cans near them. The robot prepares his arm, transforming it into some kind of bazooka while using the other to hold the laptop close, ready to blast whatever it was away.  
“Whoever is there, identify yourself!” Kiibo wasn’t one of violence back then, but after everything that happened? He won’t be waiting for any second chances…

He waited and after some seconds, a small cat appeared out of the trash cans.

“Oh! Kitty!” Gonta exclaimed, closing his eyes with happiness. “Hello, kitty!”

“Huh… That cat doesn’t look okay though…” Ryoma sighed, looking at the cat.  
The robot looked closer and Ryoma was right! This cat isn’t okay… He shouldn’t even be alive!

“... It’s a zombie cat?” Kiibo analyses him, looking at his hind legs and noticing the multiple wounds on them. His head was slightly open and it seemed infected, but the cat wasn’t bothered by any of it.

“... Meow.” It looked at Kiibo with interest, but Kiibo knew it wasn’t much of harm. Zombies wouldn’t hurt him nor the laptop. Why would they? Kiibo doesn’t have flesh, skin nor a brain. Kiibo is a robot, not a human.  
… He doesn’t know how to feel about it.

“Gonta thinks we should keep cat!” Gonta suggested, looking at Ryoma as if he was waiting for the other to agree.

“But it’s a zombie cat, Gonta.” Ryoma answers, looking at the cat. His fur was clearly white, but it wasn’t well treated and it was full of dirt… “It looks like a Zombie Persian Cat… Maybe if we treated his wounds and cleaned him, he would look less like a zombie?”

Kiibo looked at the cat, curiosity present in both the robot and the feline’s eyes. “... Zombies aren’t really a big threat towards us.” Kiibo hated zombies. It was thanks to them that Gonta and Ryoma were these alter egos… Kiibo lost them and the only way for them to stay was if the robot placed their memories in a computer. How did Kiibo managed to do that? Well, that’s for another day…  
But this small zombie cat didn’t look like a threat. It looked hungry, but Kiibo and the Alter Egos aren’t food… “We will need to find food for him too…” The robot slowly gets near the cat and pets him, trying to win his confidence. If the cat followed them, then they would take care of him, but if the cat thought he was best on his own, then they shall wish him good luck on his journey.

“What should Gonta, Ryoma and Kiibo name him?” Gonta wished he could pet the cat, but all he can do is watch Kiibo do it… Well, Kiibo pets the cat for them all!

“... Morto.” Ryoma answers, receiving a confused glance from the green-haired avatar. “It means ‘Dead’ in Portuguese.”

Kiibo got up and walked away, half of him hoped that Morto would follow him while the other wanted Morto to go away.  
He took some steps away before hearing a small sound behind them.  
“Meow.”  
The robot looks back, noticing the cat that followed him, snuggling against his legs and leaving a small trail of blood on them.

“Ew… We need to clean you.” Kiibo says while walking forward, passing between hordes of famished zombies that paid him no attention.

Why would they?  
He’s a robot.  
A robot in the middle of an apocalyptic, decaying world with only two AI’s as companies.

“Meow.”

And now a zombie cat named Morto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I was going to stick with fluff... Guess I was wrong-
> 
> But ye! I think it was mostly fluff! Only small flakes of angsty stuff!
> 
> Also! Thanks for the nice comments! They really made my day and made me want to share more :3  
> I hope y'all like it!


	3. Kiigoshi Incorrect Quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was searching for prompts to write, but I ended up finding a site with Incorrect Quotes and this was the result.  
> (Just something to laugh a little :v)

Gonta: HELP! GONTA TOLD KIIBO THAT HE WOULD COOK DINNER TONIGHT BUT HE CAN'T COOK!  
Ryoma, pouring milk directly into the cereal bag: And you thought I could help?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoma: Come on, I wasn't that drunk last night.  
Gonta: Ryoma flirted with Kiibo.  
Ryoma: So? He's our partner.  
Gonta: Then asked if Kiibo was single.  
Ryoma:  
Gonta: And then cried when Kiibo said "no".  
Ryoma: I-  
Gonta: Did same thing to Gonta. It was a night full of tears.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gonta: Gonta knows Ryoma snuck out last night.  
Kiibo: Play dumb!  
Ryoma: Who's Ryoma-  
Kiibo: NOT THAT DUMB!!!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gonta, holding a Python: Gonta bought snake. What should name be?  
Kiibo: You did WHAT-  
Ryoma: William Snakespeare

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gonta: Why is Ryoma on floor?  
Ryoma: I'm depressed.  
Ryoma: I have also been stabbed, can you get Kiibo, please.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kiibo: Naturally, we are on the cutting edge of technology.  
Gonta, amazed: Wow…  
Ryoma, to Gonta: Well what does that mean?  
Gonta: Gonta not know.  
Gonta, to Kiibo: What does that mean?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shuichi: Hey Ryoma? Can I get some dating advice?  
Ryoma: Just because I'm with Kiibo and Gonta doesn't mean I know how I did it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kiibo: What do you have there?  
Ryoma, holding his hat:  
Hat: Meow  
Ryoma:  
Kiibo:  
Ryoma: Drugs-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gonta: In Gonta's defense, he was left unsupervised.  
Ryoma: Wasn't Kiibo with you?  
Kiibo: In my defense, I was also left unsupervised.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(Kiibo teaching math to Ryoma and Gonta)

Kiibo: *Pointing to a triangle* This means it's 90 degrees.  
Gonta: How can be 90 degrees? It's winter.  
Kiibo: No, the angle is-  
Ryoma: Because of Global Warming.  
Kiibo: Goddammit.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gonta: Ryoma and Gonta were crossing street, and then car passed by and honked at us.  
Kiibo: *Sighs* What did Ryoma do?  
Gonta: Ryoma chased car to the next red light, reached into window, and…  
Ryoma: Who wants a steering wheel?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kiibo, sheepishly enters the room: So I don't always make the best decisions under pressure…  
Ryoma: What the hell is that-  
Kiibo: An Alpaca: I got the last one.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kiibo: Do you ever feel bugs on you when there are no bugs?  
Gonta: Those are the ghosts of all the bugs that you killed.  
Kiibo:  
Ryoma: Look what you did. You scared him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gonta: Kiibo and Gonta made bracelet for Ryoma!  
Ryoma: You know guys, I'm not really a jewelry person.  
Kiibo: Well, you don't have to wear-  
Ryoma: No. I'm gonna wear it forever. Back off.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoma: Can you guys just try and see from MY perspective?  
Kiibo: *Gets on knees*  
Gonta: *Crouches down*  
Ryoma:  
Ryoma: I will kill you both on your sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gonta: Name way to be nice to others!  
Ryoma: Don’t kill them.  
Kiibo: Setting the bar a little low, but we will allow it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoma, texting Kiibo and Gonta: A theif.  
Kiibo: Thief?  
Ryoma: Theif.  
Kiibo: I before E except after C.  
Gonta: Thceif.  
Kiibo: No.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoma: Last night we found out Kiibo is a sleep talker.  
Shuichi: Oh, really?  
Ryoma: "The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell." Right. In. My. Ear. At 3AM.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kiibo: You're smiling, did something good happen?  
Ryoma: I can't smile just because I feel like it?  
Gonta: Kokichi tripped and fell in parking lot.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kaede: Uh oh.  
Kiibo: What?  
Kaede: Somebody's in love.  
Kiibo: Yeah, right. I just think Gonta and Ryoma are cool. It's not like I lay awake at night thinking about them.  
Kiibo, later that night: Uh oh.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoma: Look, let’s just agree that you two say “I’m sorry” on the count of three.  
Ryoma: One, two, three.  
Kiibo:  
Gonta:  
Ryoma: See, now I’m just disappointed in both of you.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kiibo, dumping out a shopping bag full of Lunchables onto the table: Tonight, we feast.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kiibo: You’re a lying, cheating, piece of unfriendly guy! You’re not the person I married!  
Ryoma: Fine then! We’re getting a divorce! And I’m taking the kids!  
Gonta, pushing the monopoly board away from them: …maybe Gonta, Kiibo and Ryoma should stop playing.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kaito, to Ryoma: I dare you to—  
Kiibo: Ryoma isn’t allowed to accept dares.  
Ryoma: Apparently I have ”no regard for my personal safety”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all I can imagine is Gonta, Kiibo and Ryoma sharing a house and having a python, a cat and an alpaca as pets.


End file.
